csofandomcom-20200223-history
Gilboa Carbine
|source = Mileage Auction |ammotype = |damage = 26 25 / 47 (Viper) |accuracy = 83% 83% / 86% (Viper) |recoil = 21% 20% / 17% (Viper) |rateoffire = 91% 91% / 86% (Viper) |weightloaded = 11% 7% (Viper) |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = 30 / 90 60 / 200 (Viper) |fire = Automatic 2-round burst (Viper) |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 39 39 / 79 (Viper) |damageC = 39 39 / 79 (Viper) }}The Gilboa Carbine is an assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :The weapon purchaser can participate the Upgrade Event. The Gilboa Carbine features 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. This weapon is based on the AR-15 platform, designed in Israel. This M4 variant provide better stability while the M16 variant provides long-range shooting. Advantages *Moderate price ($2800) *High damage (30) *High accuracy (89%) *Moderate in weight (11% speed reduction) Disadvantages *High recoil (24%) *Low rate of fire for an AR (90%) Variants ; Gilboa Viper This upgraded version of Gilboa Carbine features 60 rounds of 5.56 NATO, manufactured in Israel. This assault rifle was made with double-row barrels boasting twice the firepower of the basic version. When in idle position, the laser sight points out laser for aiming. Its secondary fire provides 2-round burst shots. Released date This weapon was released and held Upgrade Event on: *South Korea: 6 November 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 18 November 2014. *China/Japan: 19 November 2014. *Indonesia: 29 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 13 January 2016. Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen carying Gilboa Carbine in posters. *Michaela: Seen carying Gilboa Viper in posters. Comparison to StG 44 ; Positive *Cheaper (-$200) *More accurate (+4%) ; Neutral *Same damage (30) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same clip capacity (30) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) Gallery Gilboa Carbine= File:Gilboa_viewmdl.png|View model File:Gilboa_idle.png|Idle animation File:Gilboa.gif|Animations File:Gilboa_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Gilboa_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:CS1128ZH_01.jpg|China poster File:Gilboa_madness_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:INDOGILBINE.jpg|Indonesia poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Ditto File:Gilboa_hud.png|HUD Icon File:Yuriwithgilboa.jpg|Yuri with Gilboa Carbine Gilboa Carbine.jpg|In-game screenshot Inserting new magazine Ditto Taking out old magazine Shooting sound |-| Gilboa Viper= File:V_gilboaex.png|View model File:V_gilboaex_idle.png|Idle animation File:Gilboaex.gif|Animations File:Gilboa_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Gilboa_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:CS1128ZH_02.jpg|China poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Gilboaex_hud.png|HUD Icon File:Michaelawithgilboaex.jpg|Michaela with Gilboa Viper Gilboa Viper.jpg|In-game screenshot Inserting new magazine Ditto Taking out old magazine Shooting sound Ditto Trivia *The Gilboa Viper is the only double-barreled assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online so far. It also uses a double magazine (not jungle style). *A viper tattoo can be seen printed on the Gilboa Viper's body. *The reloading style is similar to AK-74U's. *The idle and draw animations are similar with BALROG-III's. *The firing sound is nearly similar to the AUG's. *The Gilboa Viper has a usable laser designating device. It is also the first weapon in Counter-Strike Online that has a usable laser device. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, its magazine size in the buy menu is mistakenly translated to '30 feet' instead of 30 rounds. *Gilboa Viper uses 5.56mm machine gun rounds. External links *Official site Category:Assault rifle Category:Israeli weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities